


Mistakes Are Forever

by AlchemK



Series: Poems on Liberation [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen, I'm honestly not too sure, If Lin could turn this into a rap that'd be amazing though haha, Or maybe it's a rap, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemK/pseuds/AlchemK
Summary: Aaron Burr kills Hamilton and contemplates his decisions in the aftermath.----------------------This is a poem (ish) that takes place around the time when Burr shoots Hamilton in the duel. Needless to say he's thinking a lot about this.I might write more poems on other scenes/characters if it gets a lot of positive feedback!





	Mistakes Are Forever

Mistakes are things that just can’t be fixed,  
Can’t be forgotten- indelicate, indelible  
And they continue to persist  
Until the day you die and even further  
Watching you, destroying you;  
There are some things that are worse than murder.

What now when that mistake is relentless,  
Sitting on your shoulders  
Telling you that you should have had some sense?  
What now when you’ve changed history,  
Ruined, rogue- wrong?  
Where the country is headed now is a mystery.

Why did I wait for it?  
Wait for it,  
Wait for it,  
Wait for it.  
Now I’m too late for it,  
Late for it,  
Late for it,  
Late for it.

The lion lays in front of me, bleeding.  
His mouth is half open in struggle.  
His last moments are barely there, fleeting.  
My hand shakes and quivers, frightened.  
I’m anxious, scared, guilty.  
The pistol I hold in that hand is now silent.

I am the one thing in life that I can’t control,  
Unstoppable, unreliable, unrelenting.  
In being so, I prevented His powerful goal.  
I look to my hands and ask: “What have I done?”  
The world will never be the same.  
This was the cost to be number one.

I was too young and blind to see.  
I should have known-

_The world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too bad ahaha.  
> Feel free to leave any comments/criticisms if you have any!


End file.
